Say It
by F.A.I.T.H2012
Summary: When Sasuke has an important videoshoot for his hit song, and Naruto forgets to call in for a female model.. Will the blonde haired best friend go to extreme measures just to make the Uchiha happy?


[A/N: Faith speakingg.. your about to encounter the best story in your freaking life! So enjoy it KAY!? Lol. Okay so I am so BLUFFINGG.. Buht its called IMAGINATION! Okay?!? It's just like LOVE, it's only a figment of the imagination! Lmao. Kiddinqq. ENJOY! :)]

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is one of the biggest pop stars in the world and he has a video shoot. But when his current best friend Naruto Uzumaki forgets to call in for a female model, he has to go through extreme measures. Sasuke gets one of the biggest shocks in his entire life when he realizes who Naruto chooses. [SASUKEXOC]

* * *

''Sasuke Uchiha! Get your ass down here right now!'' Shouted a very loud blonde with blue orbs, also known as Naruto Uzumaki. ''We're already late for the video shoot!'' He shouted from downstairs of the Uchiha's large apartment.

''Shut up dobe.'' Sasuke murmurered, the raven haired descended down the steps with coffee in one hand, and the keys to his Corvette Stingray in the other. ''It's too early for you to be shouting like the idiot that you are.'' The Uchiha had a scowl formed on his face, as the duo walked to the car, and began driving off to the video studio. In a matter of minutes, the two boys arrived at the studio, where Sasuke was pulled towards make-up and clothes, and Naruto was talking to the director who had weird silver hair, and one black orb.

''So did you get a model for the video Naruto?'' He questions. Naruto freezes in his spot, and gulps quietly.

''Oops.'' He grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. His blue orbs shooting from left and right as he giggled lightly. His mouth went dry in a matter of seconds as he thought of the consquences he would have to face if Sasuke found out. ''I'll get one right now!'' He shouted, and was gone off frantically dialing numbers, and running arround trying to find a model.

Meanwhile, Tamara Usagi was sipping her coffee slowly reading the newspaper quietly in her office when her cellphone rang blasting her out of her peace. ''Ah fuck!'' She cursed, as she saw Naruto's name blinking in the caller ID. ''Knowing him, he's going to need me for something because he forgot.'' She muttered, and flipped open the cellular device.

''Mara-chan!'' He shouted in her ear, the brunette cringed at her friend's loud voice and sighed.

''What Naruto?''

''Um.. I need a favor..'' He trails off. Tamara sighed.

''What did you do this time Uzumaki?'' She whines.

''Well.. I forgot to get a model for my friend's videoshoot, and well.. I need you to model for us or he will have my head!'' Naruto pleaded. Tamara let out another soft sigh, she was right on the part where Naruto forgot about something. But what she didn't know was that the videoshoot was for the famous Uchiha, whom she had previously dated a few years back. And Naruto had left out that important detail.

''Fine, I'll be there at the studio in five.'' She muttered, and closed her phone shut before the blonde could reply. Grabbing her purse, and keys the brunette with the bright green orbs was out of her office in a matter of seconds.

* * *

''Naruto, did you get a model yet?'' asked Kakashi, whom was the director of the video shoot. The blonde whirled around with a unnervous grin plastered upon his face.

''Yes, she's on her way now.'' Naruto smiled and gave the man before him two thumbs up. Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

''You have to stop hanging out with Rock Lee.'' He muttered and walked away. While Tamara walked through the door of the video studio, the brunette recognized Naruto and walked towards the blonde.

''Hey Naruto, I'm here. So whose the video shoot for?'' She questioned. Naruto gulped, this was the part he left out. And was quite afraid to tell her who it was for, he ran his hands through his wild locks. Lucky for the Uzumaki, she was pulled immediatley off to make-up and the clothes, He sighed in appreciation and turned back around to face Kakashi, whom had one eyebrow raised up and glanced curiously at the blonde.

''You didn't tell her who it was for?'' Kakashi questioned

''No, cause if I did, she wouldn't have come.'' Naruto explained.

''This is going to be a long day.'' Kakashi sighed and walked away. Naruto sighed in exhaustation, and took a deep breath, until Sasuke came out shirtless and with a pair of jeans on. His hair in it's usual style, he had a grimace on his face as he approached his best friend. ''Aw, cheer up teme! It's not that bad.''Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled. Then Tamara came out with her brown locks down in spiral curls, a bit of makeup, sexy underwear and bra, with a sheer light robe to cover up the sexy lingerie. She saw the familiar blonde hair, and then froze when she caught the eyes of the Uchiha, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and was shirtless. Sasuke could barely pry his black orbs from her green ones, nor her body.

''Naruto.. Did you set me up as a model for Sasuke's video shoot?'' Tamara growled. Naruto gulped again, but was saved once again when Kakashi dragged Tamara and Sasuke to the set. ''I'm going to murder you Uzumaki.'' She shouted.

* * *

On the set, was a white room, with one double bed smack in the middle of the room, and rose pedals spread out and a couple of candles. ''Okay, Tamara.. I want you to stand near the bed with your right hand, on your left shoulder, and your gaze slightly narrowed toward Sasuke. Show compassion and love towards eachother.'' Kakashi announced. Tamara was slightly shy, but did as told. ''Now Sasuke, when the music starts, I want you to slowly walk up to Mara and lip sync with the music and do it as if your whispering in her ear, and act it out. But after the whispers, don't lip sync just act.'' Sasuke nodded, and the slow melody began. Tamara recognized the song, it was one of Sasuke's most provactive songs and she became nervous. She felt his warm presence, and his hot breath on her ear, he turned her around and took her hands softly.

_''Lay down.'' _He whispered. _''No, not like that..''_ His voice was so soft and seductive it gave light chills down Tamara's back as she gazed lovingly and innocent back up at the Uchiha_._

_''Like this.''_ He instructed. He looked her dead straight in the eye._ ''Yeah, I like that..''_ He smirked._ ''Now this is what I want you to do..''_ He trailed off.

_''I want you to look me dead in the eye, and tell me what you want me to do to you.''_ He demanded, yet his voice still in a provactive whisper. The room was fairly quiet, and Tamara's heart beat was beating crazily._ ''Your body's whispering softly from under the sheets. I hear it moaning begging loud and clearly, I'm rather fluent in the language it speaks. But it's your mouth I want to tell it to me.'' _He sings, his voice in a gorgeous tone. Sasuke's face moves closer to her neck, and she can clearly feel his breath on her, she can feel his body on top of hers. She can feel every detail on her. She moans quietly, only for Sasuke to hear when he lightly kisses her neck, on her soft spot.

_''Girl why don't you tell me what you want me to do to you. Say it, say it say it. Girl why don't you tell me what you want from me. Say it, say it, say it.''_ He smirks now. He continued to lightly suck on her neck. Her hands going softly through his black hair, and down his back lining the muscles, and tracing them softly. _''Its not as if I'm not totally aware that.. you want my hands right here and my mouth right there.''_ Tamara gasped when his hand caressed her breast lightly, and sucked lightly at her cleavage. _''Girl don't play shy, show me how bold you can be. Open your mouth and tell me where you want me.''_ He demanded.

''And cut!'' Shouted Kakashi from his megaphone. Sasuke smirked down at Tamara as he noticed, her breathing was a little irregular and her face was flushed. He pecked her lips lightly, and got up from his position that had hovered over her. Nobody saw their little charade, and they both pretended all of it was just acting. Naruto approached Tamara and nudged her in the ribs softly.

''Looks like it was getting hot in there.'' Naruto chuckled, Sasuke was behind talking to the director about the next scene which was all by himself. Tamara wacked the blonde upside the head and glared.

''Shut it, I'm still mad at you.'' She muttered, he winced and rubbed his head. After Sasuke's solo shoot, Tamara was called back in to the set.

''Okay, now in this scene, it's very provactive and sexual.'' Warned Kakashi, and Tamara nodded. ''Now Tamara your going to lie down on the bed, but with your legs opened wide and in the air. Sasuke is going to slip in between on his knees, hovered over you and your legs will lock around his waist.'' Tamara blushed deeply. ''And your arms around his neck, Sasuke your hands will be beside her head, and you will be kissing softly, and trailing kisses down towards her neck and cleavage.'' Sasuke nodded in understandment, and the duo walked off towards the bed. Tamara was tense, and uncomfortable, and Sasuke noticed her condition.

''Relax.'' He whispered. Tamara did as she was told, and relaxed her body a bit. Sasuke bent down and kissed her softly, letting his tongue roam softly in her mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss, and trailed light butterfly kisses down her neck and to the cleavage as Kakashi had asked. Tamara's breathing hitched, as he continued to trail his light kisses up and down her body.

''And cut!'' Shouted Kakashi again. ''That was good guys, your done for the day.'' Kakashi announced, Tamara let out a breath of relief, and Sasuke climbed off of his ex-girlfriend. He helped her up from the bed, and she thanked him without gazing into his black orbs. She walked past the Uchiha, gaze downward and pace quick and raced to the dressing rooms to change back into her clothes.

* * *

''I can't believe I just did that with my ex..'' She whispered to herself as she leaned against the doorway. She felt the feelings rushing back towards her especially from that kiss he gave her. His lips were so soft, and his touches gentle with care. She changed slowly back into her attire, and sighed softly as she exited out the room. She gasped sharply, when she came in contact with the Uchiha himself. A smirk evident on his features. ''Hello.'' Tamara greeted softly.

''Naruto took the stingray, can I get a ride home?'' He asks. Tamara was cursing Naruto in every way possible in her head as she nodded to the Uchiha. It was already bad enough she had to do basically sex scenes with her ex, now she has to give him a ride home?!? Oh how much she loathed Naruto. The duo began walking to her car, and drove off towards the Uchiha's house. In a matter of fifteen minutes, Tamara parked the car in his spot and sighed as the car filled with silence. ''Come on, I have to show you something.'' He smirked. Tamara hesitated, but agreed with the Uchiha. They climbed up the steps to the apartment and enter inside, Uchiha held her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. ''Close your eyes.'' He whispered, she hesitated once again but did as told.

The brunette gasped when she felt the familar soft lips of Sasuke's on top of hers. She immediatley kissed back, and the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. He broke the kiss and gazed into her green orbs.

He softly whispered..

_''Say It.'' _


End file.
